


Award goes to

by Aemtha



Series: Haikyuu!! drabbles/imagines [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Reader Insert, groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: In which (Y/n) is proud of the team today and plans to give them an award tomorrow





	Award goes to

 

Asahi : How were we?

(Y/n) : Better than any other day.

(Y/n) : I'll give you an award tomorrow

Tanaka : pizzaaaaaaa!!

Hinata : no! I want buns!

(Y/n) : Award, not reward.

Sugawara : Like a medal or a certificate.

Hinata : I don't need a medal...

Hinata : it's not something I can eat.

Tsukishima : This medal has been awarded to you for successfully failing on diving receives.

Hinata : I would like to thank

Hinata : myself

Hinata : and my short structure

Nishinoya : what are you trying to portray!?

Hinata : that I absolutely adore and idolize my great Nishinoya-senpai

Nishinoya : I shall treat my darling kouhai with an award.

Hinata : reward please.

Nishinoya : it's unfair for (Y/n)-chan if I gave you something better than what she gave you.

Tanaka : justice.

(Y/n) : Awards are cheaper than rewards.

Tsukishima : not really.

(Y/n) : Shut your face.

Tsukishima : that doesn't make sense.

(Y/n) : so does your logic.


End file.
